Why me?
by AngstyTeenWaffle
Summary: I wish for a lot of stupid stuff- like a new bike or a cool new Spongebob Snuggie. Well, I wished to be able to hang with the Homestuck cast and next thing I know they crash through my attic! BEING REWRITTEN. PLZ READ NOTICE.
1. Be careful what you wish for

**Oh sweet baby jeebus I can't believe I'm actually starting a Homestuck fanfic**

**Lord, GIVE ME STRENGTH.**

Be warned, this is my first Homeystuck fanfic in the history of the world. There might be small spelling mistakes, clusterfucks and...junk of that sort ._. Need I say more? If your a perfectionist or whatever I suggest you click the back button or check out one of my other stories if you're interested P: That is all.

NEXT ON THE AGENDA: Realize I'm working more on the other junk in my profile. There might be weeks It seems like I'm dead on this thing, while other times it's the thing I'm updating the most. So yeah~ please be patient :)

**Review BEFORE you Favorite or Alert! ❤ hugs&kisses ❤**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HOMESTUCK. Andrew Hussie does. Becuase He's cool like that.

_I really appreciate constructive critisism._

_**Edit:Edit: No longer using typing quirks xD POLL UP! ~VOTE NOW~ :D**  
><em>

** ❤ϲíղղɑʍíՀՀվ❤ **

_The day started out in my normal routine- woke up at 1pm, washed my face, fell asleep again, Then woke up and ate. I was just doing my thing, eating breakfast at 5pm and watching Tv. All in all I was having a pretty DAMN Good Sunday morning, can't you agree? Of course you do._

_Then I heard this loud noise up in the attic, and I figured it was a raccoon or something. Then I heard it again. I figured it had babies. Then I heard it again. And, another time. Than one more time. So finally I was like "FUCK IT!" and went up to the attic. I figured whetever was there, I could probably get rid of it. I was WRONG. I was HORRIBLY WRONG. _

_What do you do when you have an attic full of trolls? And no, I don't mean those annoying people over the internet- I mean those things from that web-comic series Homestuck. _

_I have only one question-_

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN MY ATTIC?_

* * *

><p>"Okay Maxine, calm down. Maybe they won't notice I have a bunch of web-comic characters hiding out here if I just hide them in the attic." I say talking to myself, while walking around the room in circles- about to pull my hair out. Either I'm stoned as fuck, or this is legit shit. I believe the first one ten times more. Yep, I must be high.<p>

"Why are we here anyway? Thiis is stupiid. I wanna go home." Sollux whines in his very noticable lisp.

So I yelled "Okay, you know what? If you wanna go home go ahead! Can't you poof yourself back to whatever planet that's called with what's their faces? Believe me, this is cool and all- but I'd much rather have tonight ALONE. And yes, I know their names! But frankly, I'm too freaked out to remember. So back the fuck up, shut the fuck up and get outta my face if your just gonna ask stupid questions." But, I only said that in my head. So nobody could here it but me.

"Oh I see a pool! We should go swimming sometime~" Feferi says peeking out the window.

I look over at Kanaya, who is examining my curtains "I think purple would look MUCH better here."

I glance at everyone else.

Nepeta was chasing a mouse and Equis was Sweating. Eridan was just complaining that his scarf got stuck to a hanger. Vriska was bitching. Gamzee was sitting in a box and Tavros was attaching magnetic alphabet letters to his wheel-chair. And Terezi was licking Karkat. Aradia well, she was doing her own little thing.

I rub my temples "Look guys, I really wanna take you home." I say trying to put up a smile. "But frankly I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU GOT HERE. So the nicest thing you can do right now is keep calm and-"

"PANIC MOTHAFUCKAS."

Soon, everyone was talking and yelling over each other, asking questions.

"Thanks for your help Gamzee!" I yelled "I'll make sure to remember that when your sleeping in my backyard and all the raccoons start to bite you in the ass!" Once again, I only yelled that in my head so no one could hear it except me.

Wait...Oh god if they can't go back to their place does that mean...?

_Ring-Ring_

"OH SHI-" I nearly jump ten feet in the air. "Oh that's just my phone." I sigh. "Can everyone please settle down this is my mom."

Nobody stops to even LOOK at me.

"Guys please!"

No one stops to breathe. Okay fine ignore me!

I close my eyes and zone everyone out. "~_Hi Mom?" _I push the phone closer to my ear, hoping it'd muffle the background. "Oh hi sweetie! Do you have some friends over? It sounds like your busy." She ask.

I gulp and glance at the trolls. "Yeah...Sort of. They're, uh..New at school! Yeah! They're new at school and we decided to uh...form a study-group." I say more as if I was asking myself instead of telling HER. "Alright hon' well I just wanted to see how you were doing." She starts, "I'll call back in about an hour, LOVE YOU." What I really wanted to respond was

_"MOM COME HOME NOW. SOME WEB-COMIC CHARACTERS JUST FELL THROUGH THE SKY. I THINK IT'S __RAINING TROLLS. MOMMA. HELP. ME."_

But I just decided to stick with "Love you too mom. Bye~!"

I look at the several trolls talking to eachother. To some of you Homestuck fans- this is dream and I may or may NOT have wished for this to happen, but too be honest- I wished I could have enough money to buy a Snuggie too. Now that I think about it, that would be just a slight bit more appropriate for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit:Edit:<strong> I had originally posted this at like three in the morning. Someone pointed it out, I Read it over and I realized this needed some fixing up. Like when I put a four instead of an actual a, which was a typo on my part since I was writing this on my iPad (and it was still 3am OTL) There was other stuff I didn't notice too. Can't say I didnt see this coming XD I fixed up now. Thanks for reading~


	2. Best friends, and what?

**I HAVE RETURNED.** Had trouble coming up with an idea for this :I This would've have come up sooner if I wasn't so Scatter-brained. I had ideas for all the other chapters EXCEPT this one -.- Does that make sense? Probably not OTL. Anyway, Wow this got more faves than I thought XD Thank you! I hope my OC doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue in this chapter -_-" This is also isn't my best chapter since it's focusing more on the OC Which is basically my weak writing point xD I'm not very happy with it. But by all means enjoy it anyway! :3

One more thing-

***REVIEW before you favorite** (^-^")/ This is so I know what your thinking about the story! Even a something short like "Nice Story", "Great Job" I suggest if you haven't already, Please do so -❤-

Thank you! I enjoy your feedback :o)

_Lesson learned from last chapter: _Don't update at three in the morning. SOOOO MANY MISTAKES. It's been edited and fixed- so check it out of you want! :-P

**Ḏḯṧ¢ʟαiμ℮я**: I do not own Homestuck.

R&R

**editedit:: Poll is up! Vote now ;D**

❁CЇИℕÅℳЇẐzУ❁

Is it bad that I'm just sitting on a box watching the Mayhem insue? Now I know what your thinking- "What the HELL are you doing just sitting there? Do something before some expensive shit breaks!" And, I have the PERFECT answer- which is...What the hell am I SUPPOSED to do? The only other thing I could do is try and calm every down, which is pretty hard considering I can barely get them to shut up. Guess there's no harm in trying though...

"Guys...guys!" Okay maybe a little louder "Trolls?" Okay this isn't working. Guess I'm gonna have to call them all out.

"Crazy Stoned Clown, Cripple, Crazy bitch with weird eye, Blindy , Mr. Bipolar , Desperate Hipster Fish, Princess Fishy-pants, NyanTroll, Sweaty dude, Fuckass, and Project TrollWay- WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR ONE. DAMN. MOTHERFUCKING. MINUTE? I WANNA SAY SOMETHING."

The whole room goes quiet as I exhale. Too much?

"Thank you." I start "Now, I understand that your all flipping out, and believe me- I'm on the same confused and freaked out boat as you. But, until I can figure out what in FUCK'S NAME is going on- you are going to have to...stay here."

There was an awkward silence...

"I suppose we can go in Alphabetical order...or girls and boys. Heck, this place is so big I don't think it even matters." I say rambling to myself. "Alright! Let's get out this basement before we get eaten by giant mutant rats!"

Let's just say everyone was right behind me when we started to leave...

* * *

><p>"Really? No way! Are you serious! Anissa you better not be playin' with me!" I said in pure excitement<p>

_This_ is how a conversation normally goes with me and my best friend Anissa. About 65% is about Gossip, the other sonething percent is a whatever is on our minds. By that, I mean a bunch of random shit that nobody cares about, but us.

Too be honest, I didn't really care for gossip. But, Anissa knew everything that was going on- it was like she was the Scientist and all our classmates were lab-rats. So, As her friend I listened to _Vanessa did this_ and _Haley is going out with that_. I grew to enjoy it.

"Nope! I'm for real. Saige actually has a GIRLFRIEND!"

This is very useless information to you but, Saige was a the cutest Korean boy in the 10th grade. He has platinium blond hair that usually covers his left eye, and square rimmed glasses. He's incredibly tall, a grade higher than us and not to mention out of my legue. We've been friends for a couple of years though, but I never expected him to get a girlfriend so out of the blue.

"Well who is it?"

"Christina Summer."

"Oh...HELL no! She's the prettiest girl in the 11th grade. Wow, didn't see THAT coming!"

Insert awkward silence here.

"That's what SHE SAID!"

We both laughed our asses off. This is why we're best friends.

_"MAXINE WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO HACK A COMPUTER HERE._"

I growl under my breath "Karkat everytime you touch a computer it burst into flames! Put back whatever you found in the garbage and stop eavesdropping! FUCKASS!"

_"No! Your not the boss of me!"_

I sigh "What were we talking about again?"

There was another long awkward pause.

"Did you just say Karkat?"

Uh oh. I scoff "Um...No! What made you think THAT?" Great, it's only been two hours and I've already blown my cover. "Because you just said his name and I heard a voice that sounds like a Karkat headcannon." I awkwardly scratch the back of my head and sit up from my bed. "I was talking to my...mom?"

"Your mom is out of town SMART ONE."

"Oh."

"I'm coming over there!"

"What? No!"

"Why not? For all I know you can have a Karkat cosplayer slash Protistute in your room."

I shudder. "Anissa I can ASSURE I don't have a...Troll fetish. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes." She responds in heartbeat "Well I'm not! I promise I'm okay and there are no trolls hiding in my attic!" I say confodentally. "Wait was that last part?"

"Nothing! Bye Aniss-niss! See ya at school!"

"'Kay see ya."

_Click._

"Crap. That was close what was I thinking?" I say aloud to myself while falling back unto my bed. This was all because of my ditzy airhead-ness and a star. But, the worst parts are done. This IS Homestuck we're talking about. At first it's like "Eh." but then all the sudden three days later your like "ThIs ShIt Is...OH SWEET JEZUS ITS FREAKIN MIRACLES /epic tears"

I glare at the clock. Already seven? Ugh. I still have that stupid report due in like three days...

Screw it I'm taking a nap.

* * *

><p><em>"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom<br>Boom, badoom, boom bass?"_

Uh...What the hell is that? I open my eyes and grab my phone from the nightstand "7:30am..." it read.

Wait that means.

FUCK IM GONNA BE LATE.

I scramble from my bed and quickly pull a tight pink turtle-neck over my dirty white shirt and slip off my sweat-pants to replace with my green plaid skirt. I comb my messy hair into a pony-tail, slip on my fuzzy Uggs and rush downstairs to the kitchen to at least scarf down a pop or something.

"Oh hey sista' where are you going?"

I turn around to see Gamzee right behind me, as I chuck the strawberry poptart into the toaster. "Oh hey, Gamz. I gotta go to school."

"WhY?"

"Because..." Being impatient, I forcibly push the button to pop out my breakfast and scarf it down. "That's the law." I say with my mouth full. "See ya Gamzee! Tell everyone I'll be home around like... 4:30. There's food in the fridge and a Faygo in the pantry. Put in a cup, pop some ice in it and it taste better."

Now that I think about it...why is Gamzee up so early? Eh, whatever.

I grab my back-pack and wave good-bye.

Back to the jolly ol' prison!


	3. Carpooling with Trolls? WTF

**CINNAMIZZY **is on a roll! Wow ten reviews in just two chapters? Thank you so much! ಥ⌣ಥ

Oh and be sure to check out the poll up on my profile~ The poll question is _**"If I were to pair up my OC with a troll which one would suit her best (considering her personality)"**_ This is only a possibility ^^" I still have mixed felings about it. Feel free to answer in your reviews too. **(A/N: **Don't worry, even If I decided to this- the story's main focus wouldn't be this. That'd just be...really suckish -.-**)**

~~~~I HEART CHOCOLATE~~~

Ðḯṧcℓαim℮я: I don't own Homestuck I really wish I did though :c

R&R! :o)

→**CiNnAmIzZy**←

The day went by extremely fast, and it was already lunch. Lunch Table #12 (our lunch table) consisted of Me, Anissa, Kylie, Minnie, Rori, Saige and Mika.

"So how have ya'll been? Science class was SO boring right? I miss our old teacher!" Anissa said flipping her curly blond hair our of her face. "Yeah, totally. I heard in Art we're going to be painting like a giant mural on the wall!" This is Mika. He's a generally down to earth guy- really nice and funny too. He likes to change his hair colors a lot, this year it's half pink and half blue. His parents get really pissed too. Did I mention he's a hipster too?

I glance up from my sketchbook, which I was currently drawing in. "Seriously? Sweet! Did you hear that Kylie?"

Kylie of course was texting. As usaual. "Kylie..." I say again. "God dammit Kylie get your head out of the clouds." laughing, I grab her phone and shake it to catch her attention

"Huh what about farts?" The table snickers. "We said ART. Clean the wax out your ears, girl!" Saige says playfully pushing her.

"Now that we got your attention, how's the play going Kylie?" I ask.

"Oh it's going GREAT! I've set up all the props and everything. Guess you can say I work better _behind_ the scenes (with the help of Rori of course)! But, We've got Chase doing the role as Prince Charming and Minnie doing the role as Cinderella! She was soooo~ happy! She's been wanting this role for weeks even before everyone knew about the play!" She says with a huge smile on her face.

Our school is performing a play called _"Sort of, Kind of, MAYBE Cinderella." _Which was written by Kylie herself (Surprise, Surprise) She showed it to her Theatre Arts teacher and she FLIPPED.

"And she knew about the role because...?"

"I told her. I couldn't let one of those snobby *CCP girls get the role she was obviously MEANT for." She says sipping loudly on her Ice-Tea.

"Where is Rori anyway?" Mika ask playing with his spork

"Helping Ms. Perri. She wanted him to help her get the stage-lights done."

Minnie is really shy, quiet (not to mention horribly timid) and petite girl with straight blond hair, but when she's on stage all of that shyness disappears. Which probably why Kylie gave her the oppurtunity to practice acting weeks before the play was going to even be announced. But, you probably don't care about this do you? Yes? No? Maybe? Okay anyway, stop interrrupting me now.

"Of course." I say biting into my apple. We probably do more talking at Lunch-Time than actually eating like normal people. "Anyway, I'm super glad Minnie got the lead role. We wouldn't want McKenzie or Riley getting whatever they want just because they run this school."

Riley and McKenzie are the popular girls and practically glued at the hip. The walk, talk and boss people around people exactly the same way, it's like they were twins. But, McKenzie was MORE popular than Riley. How? I don't know. Probably because McKenzie is prettier and her dad is the principal. Otherwise, they're the same.

_Riiiiing-Riiiiiiing_

"Oh god that bell needs to be replaced. It's as obnoxious as hell and makes my ears bleed." Anissa says rolling her eyes. "C'mon guys, last two periods and we get to go home!"

* * *

><p>I ended up falling asleep in Reading since all the lights were off and the movie we were watching had some highschool literate was analyzing the life of William Henry Leonard Poe's and his supporter. What was the supporter's name? *Tyler Perry? Whatever anyway- My second favorite time of the day was finally here- ELECTIVE.<p>

"Alright class. Today is pretty simple." Ms. Lyren starts after we all take our seats "You get an apron, a bucket of your favorite colored paint and throw it on the wall. You may not use more then two colors! Then once it dries tommorow, we've put one of your favorite quotes on the wall. That way, you'll have time to think about which one you want to put on the wall, and make sure it isn't inapproriate!"

Mika raises his hand "Is the quote _Bros before Hoes _approriate for the wall?" She sighs "No Mika, that is NOT approriate for the wall. If you say anything stupid like that again you will find yourself sitting in the time-out corner."

"But this is a circular room."

"Exactly. Any more questions?"

The class snickers and we all get up and put on an apron.

"Yes Ma'm." Mika answers.

She dismisses us and we all rush to get our aprons and make a mess. Mika gets pink and blue (no duh) and I get purple and silver. We happily throw our paints onto the wall.

"So Max, what quote are you going to put on the wall?" He says while throwing paint

"Probably one from an Anime- Like death note or Hetalia. Or I know, maybe Toradora!"

"Pfft. Weaboo."

I dip my finger in what's left of the purple paint and flick some onto his cheek. "Shut up." I snicker. "Anyway, What about you? You'll probably do one that was in a movie- since you're crazy about them."

"That's for me to know, and ou to find out." He says winking at me.

I scoff. "I'm too lazy, I'll wait 'til tomorrow!" I say.

We both wipe the sweat of our foreheads and take of our aprons off. Than the bell rings.

"Goodbye my little grasshoppers. Leave my presence~"

Ah I love Ms. Lyren!

Mika and I both leave on que and stand at the door that leads to the long hallway to homeroom. "Race you to homeroom?" He challenges again. This was our usual end of the period routine

"You're on Hipster-boy! I CALL HEAD-START!" With that- I run off to homeroom at full speed.

"HEY WHAT? Wait-up cheater!"

* * *

><p>It's hell when you have a locker right next to a CCP girl, like Riley. Believe me, you DON'T want to- especially since all she does in stand at the mirror and look at herself putting on gloss the whole time and only spends three seconds getting her books. No wonder she's as dumb as a stick! The lipgloss and perfume chemicals must not be good for the brain!<p>

"Um excuse me, Riley? Can you PLEASE hurry-up so I get my books?"

What I really wanted to say was "GIRL YOU BETTER GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY BEFORE I MAKE YOU." But I only said it in my head, so nobody could hear it but me.

"Oh please. You can wait five more seconds can't you? What's the rush anyway nerd?" She says shortly after finishing up glossing her lips and shoving books mindlessly into her bag.

"Move."

I sigh and open the door for her. I look at the clock above which read 3:45 and stuffed all the books I needed for homework in my blue and purple plaid backpack and wait for everyone to come out, since I was the last one.

Soon a sea of teenagers make way into the hallway. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Maxine. Sorry I wasn't at lunch today. I had a lot of stuff to work on with Minnie." Rori says brushing his platinum blond bangs out his eyes. Rori never got a lot of sleep so he always had _Panda-eyes_. To be honest, if he had black hair- he'd LOOK like a panda.

"Yeah. Thanks for still saving a spot for us though!" Minnie says. "Are we walking home together?"

"Yeah like always. Unless one of you guys have something to do." Mika says.

"I'm free." Anissa says.

"Me too." I add.

"Actually..." Saige starts. Oh no, he gonna say what I THINK he's gonna say? "I'm walking Christina home today. Sorry guys! I PROMISE I'll wal home with you all tomorrow. It's just I already told her and I completely forgot that we-"

"Always walk home together?' I add filling in the blank. Jeez that sucks, it's been our tradition since Elementary School! Oh well.

"Go have fun! We'll see you tomorrow, Saigey!" Anissa says using that god-forbinned nickname

"Are you sure you're fine with that? Really, I can tell her to-"

"We're fine! Go have fun!" Kylie adds.

Mika gives hims thumbs up before he walks off and gives us a wave.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so I spilled this sticky green stuff ALL over Nickolas'-"<p>

I stop. We were just out the school and before me I saw what I thought was an illusion.

The trolls- at my school. Talking to other teenagers NORMALLY.

_"Yoohoo~ Maxine! I see you! Do you see me? Equis do you think she can hear me?"_

_"O-Oh. Some people are staring..."_

Oh my god. "Hey Maxine do those guys know you? Why are they dressed up look Homestuck trolls?" Minnie says "That wicked cool though! Their costumes look REAL!" Rori says.

"Uh yeah. Gotta go guys!" I hug them all quickly before running over to the trolls. This IS NOT happening. Am I stoned again? Crap. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN O ME?

"GUYS!" I say "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Gamzee told us to come and pick you up because you told him?" Nepeta says grabbing ahold of arm. "Wow you're shirt super soft." She purrs.

Okay, I'll admit that's cute. "Gamzee I told you to tell everyone that I'd be home later."

"Oh. I thought that meant we would have to come get you. I baked you pie though." Gamzee smiles.

"I, uhh thought you were hungry, and we passed by Trolldonald's so you can have some of my chicken nuggets if you want." _I think he meant McDonald's._ Tavros hands one of his six pieces of Chicken-nuggets.

Dammit. Chicken-nuggets are my WEAKNESS. "Alright I give in." I say while eating my nugget, I look around briefly. "Wait, where's Eridan?"

_"So~ how wwould YOU like to go back to my place?"_

_"Not a chance fish-boy! GTFO!"_

"Oh I see him. He's talkiing to that stupiid earth girl over there~" Sollux points out.

I look over behind us, and among the sea of teenagers- was Eridan Ampora HITTING in McKenzie Hawthorne, the most popular girl in school. Who I think was about to choke on her vomit. Oh my god...This can't be happening. Someone gag me with a spoon. "Eridan!" I whisper loudly "Eridan get over here!"

"Fuckass he OBVIOUSLY can't here you." Karkat says scoffing

"Don't you think I know that now? I'm trying not to cause any attention SMART ONE. If she knows I know HIM she'll make my first year of highschool a living hell." I shout back. Okay one more time...

"ERIDAN! GET YOUR FISHY-HIPSTER BEHIND OVER HERE OR I"M SELLING YOU TO LONG JOHN SILVER'S SO HUMANS CAN FEAST ON YOUR SCALY SKIN!" I yell.

"Hehehe~ I think he heard you." Terezi snickers.

"Terezii, Ii thiink people in CHIINA heard her." Sollux adds.

"Jeez, I think my eardrums exploded." Vriska says

I glare at Vriska and Sollux before saying " Oh look he's coming this way~"

Eridan runs over to us. "Wwhat the hell wwas that for? She totally liked me."

Kanaya puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to inform you, but she was ahem- way out of your legue. Although she could've chosen a better pair of shoes. Black doesn't match her skin tone very well, but that red halter-top and sweater is an absolutely gorgeous combination."

Okay I admit, her top WAS pretty cute.

"Okay guys. I think it's time we head home now, Before we cause any more attention to ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Cinnamizzy's Vocabulary! (Star Terms)<strong>

_CCP: short for "Cute, Cool, & Popular" _

_Tyler Perry: A famous director. Google him if you still don't know who he is XD the joke is that that poet's supporter was Tyler Henry- not Tyler Perry._


	4. Huh? Did my troll eat my Homework?

**~YAY UPDATE~** Thank you so much for the reviews! And I finally put the poll actually UP on my profile :D Poll question: **If I were to make my OC Maxine in "Why me?" pair up with one of the trolls which do you think would be best for her considering her personality? ** Answer in reviews if you want.

I hope my OC isn't acting like a Mary-Sue in this chapter =_="

I recently discovered my best friend Xandra is a Aquarius. I will now forever see Eridan as my best friend e/U/e It's also incredibly ironic her dad hates hipsters, she has a *coughSTUPIDcough* striped purple scarf and is obsessed with harry potter (she also owns a wand)... B) That's the biggest coincidence EVER.

We had this pissy argument and she randomly called me "Homestuck" instead of a "Home-wrecker" xD

AND I HAVE SEEU'S VOICE-BANK /for those of you who care about Vocaloid

I think I'm done talking now :I

Dɪsᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ: I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ Hᴏᴍᴇsᴛᴜᴄᴋ

Don't forget to R&R

❤ ~~**Cїйиaмїzzу**~~ ❤

"HOOOOMMMMEEE~" That was the first thing I said when I burst into my humble-abode.

"Who get's so exciited when comiing home?" Sollux says with his very noticable lisp.

"I do. I've been working for the last seven hours! I'm hungry, tired and need help with my homework." I respond crashing myself and my back-pack unto the couch.

"Wooow. You're such a dumbass you can't even do your homework?" Karkat says while going to raid my fridge. If you ask me, He needs a nice slap in the face sometimes. Anyone agree?

I lift myself up and scowl. "For your information FUCKASS, I'm bad at math. You think it's so easy, why don't you do it?"

He looks in my direction, sipping on a Mountain Dew. "Fine. Bet I can do it with my eyes closed, asshole." "Fine just don't eat it." I chuck my pink notebook in his direction. Unfortunately, he catches it. "Why the fuck would I it?"

"Because your weird like that...actually eat it. So I can go up to the teacher and be all- _Uhhh, may I be excused? My troll ate my homework_."

"H-hey I'm not yours F-fuckass!" He stutters out.

Um, Karkat- I think your _*tsundere_ is showing again. "You live in my house. I consider anything in my house my property. Therefore, until you can get back to Alternia- You and all the other trolls are mine. We're like each other's dirty socks. We all suck in our own little way- but in the end We fit each other Just right." Wow, I probably made NO sense at all did I?

"WHAT THE FUCK? That didn't even make any sense!"

"Exactly. Now go and prove to me your SOOO smart and do my math homework. In the mean time- _I_ need to start on a stupid report due in two days for English class, and finish my Science home-work. I'll be in my room." "I don't _care_." He responds sitting down and starts on my homework in my pink notebook with a hello-kitty pencil.

Wow. That is TOO manly.

I sneak into the fridge and look for Gamzee's pie. I grab a knife and cut it into an ethel slice, than sit down on the counter top. "Score~ I got FREE PIE!" I stab my fork into it and then taste it. "THIS SHIT IS AMAZING!" I take another bite.

Why do I see rainbows?

Okay I think that's enough G-Pie.

Shaking my head, I stumble upstairs into my room and plop my body unto the bed. _WHOAH! WHY IS THERE A NINJA IN MY BEDROOM! Oh look a unicorn~ TINKERBULL! You wanna play Monoply?_

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_Fuckass...wake up... Hey fuckass!"_

"_Five. More. Minutes."_

"_GOD DAMMIT!"_

"Ow!" Did he just kick me?

"You're homework was too fucking hard. Sollux finished it for you instead."

I rub my head and remember I had given Karkat to eat my homework. It's all coming back to me now! "AHA! I told you I'm not retarded! 'TOOPID!" I shout back. Pfft. I knew he couldn't do it!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I yawn and look at half finished homework. Oh yeah! I did it in class! Silly me. Hm- Well, I don't think I can get points off for drooling on it right? Dammit, I still haven't done that essay. Wait was it for extra credit or did I seriously have do it? FUCK I can't remember... I don't remember what happened before I went to sleep either. Weird...

"Hello? Fuckass can you hear me?"

I shoot out of my daze "Eh what? Oh sorry. I zoned out. Anyway, I need to take a shower. Be right back."

* * *

><p>"Hey anybody in there?" I knock.<p>

No response, so I open the door and lock it once I'm inside. Like any normal person, I take off my clothes and get in the shower...and start singing while washing myself.

"JUST DANCE! GONNA BE OKAY~ DUH DUH M' DOO DOO~ JUST DANCE! TURN THAT RECORD BABY~ MY HONEY MY HONEY~ "

Yes, I'm singing Lady Gaga in the shower. Is it really THAT odd? NO! I bet you do too. Don't lie. Oh you REALLY You don't? Well you need to start doing so.

Did I hear the door just open?

"_Hey sis, are you in here?"_

"Yeah, what do you need gamz-" WAIT I LOCKED THE DOOR? HOW THE CRACKER-JACK DID HE GET HERE? Wait...I'm the shower HE NEEDS TO GET THE FUCK OUT.

"Hey wait! Wait are doing in here? G-Get out!"

"Why?"

"Because I-I'm taking a SHOWER! That's why!" I say peeping my head out the curtains. Somehow, I don't think it was the steam that was making my face red.

"Oh sweet, I need to take one too." He smiles and slips off his black shirt and takes off the belt of his pants casually. Oh my god HE'S DOING WHAT I THINK HE'S DOING.

"No, No, No, No, NOOOOO!" I yell as I cover my eyes with m hands. "P-Put everything b-back on before I have a heart-attack. You can take a shower once I-I'm done."

"M'kay."

As soon as he leaves, I shut the water off and get a towel. How can he just do that CASUALLY? I mean, I know all trolls are bi, but do they seriously not care about...stuff like what just happened?

….I'm probably not making anymore sense.

I wrap the towel around my top half and walk over to my room. Shutting the door- I drop my towel, put some underwear on like the average human, put on my Pikachu pajama shorts and domo-kun shirt then fall back into my bed.

"_NYAAAAAA!"_

"AHHH! OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THE THAT?" I litterally flip off the bed

Nepeta crawls out from under the covers. "me-Ow...That hurt."

"Nepeta you scared THE FUDGE outta me! What were you doing under the covers? Where you there the whole time?" I say clenching my chest to prevent my heart from just jumping out. That bitch almost made me have a HEART-ATTACK! As if I didn't almost have one fine minutes before.

"I was playing hide-and-go-seek with Equis!" She says fixing her hat. "I wonder if he's still looking for me."

I glance at the clock, it's already 9:30? Dammit. I need to get to sleep, or else I don't get my eight hours. I look at her. Eh, She probably won't cause any trouble "Do you really wanna sleep her nep?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. You can sleep at the end of the bed, like at my feet. Unless that's uncomfortable. Here's a blanket." I slip into bed and toss a pink blanket as her.

"No that's fine, I always sleep like that!" She curls up and wraps the blanket around her.

FUCK...she's like the adorable little sister I never had! MY PROTECTIVE BIG SISTER SENSES ARE TINGLING.

"Well, I'm just going to tell everyone good-night... I'll be back"

* * *

><p>I bury my face into my pillow. Why was it thundering so loudly? Why at NIGHT of all times for it happen?<p>

_-CRASH-_

Oh god...It struck a tree or something. This is BAAAAAAAAAD. What am I saying I'm just being a pussy.

_-BOOM-_

I bury myself in my blankets and pillows even deeper. If you had give anyone an award for_ being-so scared-of-thunder-she-wanted-to-fly-across-the-world-so-she-couldn't-hear-it_ award, I would definitely win it in a heart-beat.

_BOOM CRASH-_

Please make it stop...

* * *

><p><strong>CINNAMIZZY'S VOCABULARY!<strong> (sᴛᴀʀ ᴛᴇʀᴍs)

Tsᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴇ: ᴀ Jᴀᴘᴀɴᴇsᴇ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ᴅᴇᴠᴇʟᴏᴘᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴘʀᴏᴄᴇss ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴅᴇsᴄʀɪʙᴇs ᴀ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ ᴡʜᴏ ɪs ɪɴɪᴛɪᴀʟʟʏ ᴄᴏʟᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʜᴏsᴛɪʟᴇ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɢʀᴀᴅᴜᴀʟʟʏ sʜᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴡᴀʀᴍ sɪᴅᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. Tʜᴇ ɪɴᴛᴇʀɴᴇᴛ sʟᴀɴɢ ɪs ᴅᴇʀɪᴠᴇᴅ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇʀᴍs , ᴍᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴜʀɴ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ɪɴ ᴅɪsɢᴜsᴛ "Tsᴜɴ Tsᴜɴ", ᴀɴᴅ "Dᴇʀᴇ Dᴇʀᴇ" ᴍᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ 'ʟᴏᴠᴇʏ ᴅᴏᴠᴇʏ'

ᴀ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʏᴘᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ʀᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴄʟᴏsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ,ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɪᴛᴇᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴜɴᴄᴀʀɪɴɢ, ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴏɴᴇsᴛʟʏ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɪɴsɪᴅᴇ ɪs ɢᴏᴏᴅ ɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴇ/ʜᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ sʟᴏᴡʟʏ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴇʀɪᴇs ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀʀɴ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏᴡɴᴘʟᴀʏ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴅ ᴛʀᴀɪᴛs ᴀɴᴅ ʙʀɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴏɴᴇs

**ᴀ/ɴ: ᴍᴡᴀʜᴀʜᴀʜᴀ~ Cʟɪғғ-ʜᴀɴɢᴇʀ! I ᴅɪᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ I ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ .ᴡ. Aɴʏᴡᴀʏ,ᴍɪᴅᴛᴇʀᴍs ᴀʀᴇ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ sᴏ I'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ sᴜʀᴇ ɪғ I'ʟʟ sᴛɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴡᴇᴇᴋs. I'ʟʟ ᴛʀʏ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ ᴏʀ ᴛᴏᴍᴏʀʀᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ!**

** I ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ :)**

**Lᴏᴠᴇ, Cɪɴɴᴀᴍɪᴢᴢʏ**


	5. Rain, Lovestuck, and snow?

**WHEN WE LAST LEFT OF OUR OC, SHE WAS SCARED OF THUNDER AND COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP ON THIS UGLY TUESDAY NIGHT. WILL SHE EVER FACE HER FEAR? WILL SOMEONE COME TO HER RESCUE? **_**WHY**_** IS THE AUTHOR ASKING HERSELF ALL THIS QUESTIONS?**

**The world may never know...**

HELLO AGAIN! Here's another update that's extra long to make up for the next few weeks (since Midterms are coming up) I appreciate your patience for the next two weeks! :3

SO MUCH FLUFF YOU WILL EXPLOOOODE! I have never written such fluff.

The pairing in his chapter is UN-OFFICIAL. I'm saying this again now MY OC IS NOT OFFICIALLY GOING TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THIS PERSON AND OR TROLL.

Just wait. I don't wanna spoil it so just read it and tell me what you think in the Reviews. SHOULD THEIR DRAMA? SHOULD THEIR BE A *le gasp* LOVE-TRIANGLE (teehee I've always wanted to do one of those XD I'm so corny, ignore that) OR MAYBE LOTS AND LOTS OF SMEXYNESS (oh god I'm not changing the rating so 'eff that xD)

Don't forget to vote on the poll up on my profile and R&R c:

**Dɪsᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ**: I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ Hᴏᴍᴇsᴛᴜᴄᴋ. I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴄʟᴇᴀʀ ʙʏ ɴᴏᴡ ._.

❀ **ℭḯᾔᾔαμḯẕℨ¥** ❀

Nep shifted positions every so often, probably because with all the thunder outside, it's STILL hard to sleep- even if you _weren't _afraid of it. Now, I can't sleep because I'm scared fucking SHIT-LESS. Yes, is it SOOO hard to believe that someone as spazzy and outgoing as me is such a pussy when is comes to such a harmless thing as THUNDER? Well motherfucking BELIEVE it.

Personally I want to pull Nepeta to my side of the bed so I wouldn't have a panic-attack, but I figured there was no way to say that WITHOUT sounding awkward, so I think I'll just get up and see what everybody else was doing.

I grab my _My Melody_ blanket and get up from my bed.

-_BOOM-_

"Oh shi-!" I quickly cover my mouth before saying anything else. The last thing I need is Nep waking up and figuring out what I'm doing.

I skip over to Sollux's room, hoping he was awake.

"Sol. Hey Sol. You wanna watch a movie? I've got _Sixteen Candles_ and-

_-BOOM-_

I squeek "_The Terminator_!" I look at him, he was drooling on his Apple keyboard, and didn't even bother to take his glasses off. Hehe, he's sorta cute and not a bipolar monster when he's sleeping.

Wow, that sounded out of charachter! Psh, I'll tell him how I was watching him sleep on of these days.

I look at him again (like the total creeper I am) too see he was shivering slightly.

Well, that proves me he's not cold-blooded...or maybe he's warm-blooded AND cold-blooded- maybe THAT'S why he has such compulsive mood-swings! Or he could just have issues...or maybe he's on his period. No waut, do trolls get their periods? I wonder if it comes ou their nose or something. That'd be kinda funny- it's like that one manga _Chibi Vampire! _

Wait, I think I've been staring at him this whole time without realizing it. Shit.

Shaking my head disappointingly at myself, I grab the blanket from his bed and wrap it around his shoulders. I know what your thinking "Maxine, WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN?" Well my little fuckasses, I am avoiding Sollux from a getting a cold. I know what your thinking AGAIN (Yeah, I think I'm phsycic) "So what? It's just a stupid cold." Let me explain. This is just a little phobia of mine, my dad died of a cold...because it wasn't treated fast enough, and...I wouldn't anyone else to have to go through that, so I'm just a little sensitive about it and try to avoid people from getting it.

Let's change the subject now, shall we?

I pat Sollux's head before closing the door and going to observe everyone else's room and stare at them awkwardly.

I'm just kidding!

Maybe...

* * *

><p>Everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds or on the floor...or both. Considering half thair body was here or there.<p>

Last room to go was Karkat's. I saved his for last since he would probably scream at me on how i wasted his precious sleeping time.

The room before THIS one was Gamzee's. I was pretty sure he would wake up and wanna rap with me or something, which would have been AWESOME, but he pretty much sleeps like a ROCK. So he wasn't option any longer like everyone else.

Feferi was fast asleep and I didn't wanna wake her so I couldnt hang out with her, Eridan was asleep too and said some weird crap in his sleep so I crossed him out. Equis would probably flip out and worry about me, so I didn't even bother. Aradia was sleeping and she's so nice, so I didn't wake her up. Kanaya wasn't awake and if I did wake her, she'd probably wanna re-do my wardrobe which I really wasn't in the mood for. Terezi was on the top of my list but she wouldn't even budge when I tried to wake her up (I really hoping we would mess with one of the other trolls while they were sleeping.)

I ninja my way into Karkat's room. 'Kay he's asleep I think I'll just leave now.

_-BOOM-_

"Ahh!" I cover my ears and closes eyes. If I can't see it, and can't hear it- it's not there.

"Maxine what the fuck are you doing awake?"

Karkat?

I lift my my hands off my ears. He's awake? Well this is embarressing.

"H-hey karkat! 'S-Sup?"

"Are you STALKING me?"

_-BOOM-_

I squeek and do the same thing again. Until I can hear Karkat again. God i'm so stupid, I should've just stay put with Nep.

"It's just thunder. Are you..."

_-BOOM-_

Why does it keep getting louder? I suddenly feel tears running down my face. I quickly look around and find a giant Wardrobe. I open it and say "Um, I've got a doctor's appointment!" and hide myself behind all the old coats and jackets. Why am I such a pussy? I should've just kept this to myself, stay put and shut up. I hear Karkat's fist bang on the wardrobe

"What the fuck are you doing in there?"

"I told you I had a doctor's appointment...He lives in Narnia!"

He opens the wardrobe and looks me straight in the eyes.

"S-sorry to bother you I'm just being a stupid pussy I'll just g-go now."

He looks at me. "...Are you crying?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I should probably-"

_-BOOM-_

I do what I Never thought I'd do at this moment, I actually jump into Karkat's arms. What...the hell has gotten into me? Why is my heart beating so fast? I really move and run away I'm so scared shitless I can't.

"I've got you...D-don't be scared anymore okay fuckass?"

I felt my legs shaking. Why is he like this all the sudden?

"Okay."

_-BOOM-_

I grab onto his shirt tighter and bury my face into his chest. To be honest, it just...felt right.

"It's really late..."

I speak up. "I know... It's like two in the morning."

It was extremely quiet. The only thing I could hear was Karkat's breathing and the rain falling on our windows. I want to say something, anything to stop the awkwardness from choking us.

"...Do you...want to..." He stopped himself. If he's asking me to fuck him the answer is _Where's the condom?_ I'm kidding, I'm kidding. He wouldn't ask that. I hope. I'm still a *lip-virgin!

"Sleep here tonight..." I look up at him and see him blushing. Soon I find myself doing the same thing, but saying "Sure" instead. He takes a few steps foward and pushes me slightly so I could fall-back onto the bed.

Suddenly we were in that position. After about seven seconds, he kisses my forhead and lays down in his usual messy spot on the bed. "Goodnight." He growls.

I move over and make myself comfortable on the otherside. "Goodnight Karkat."

* * *

><p>I open my eyes slowly and glance at my surroundings. Their was an Old wardrobe and countless posters of rockbands like <em>Linkin Park<em> and _My Chemical Romance_. Heh, I forgot this used to my room. I look out the window and see the most blissful thing laid out upon the window. I look at the person who was breathing on my neck and had their arms wrapped around me, which was Karkat and shake him like there was no tomorrow. He just grumlbes.

I flick his nose "Karkitty~ wake up! Look at what's outside!"

He wrinkles his nose and turns the other direction.

"Karkat wake the hell up! You GOTTA see what's outside!" I say excitedly.

"No. Shut up."

I kick him in the ass. "Wake up!"

"OW! You hit my ass!"

I chuckle and run to the window. "IT'S SNOWING! IT'S ACTUALLY SNOWING! Have you seen it Karkat? It's so pretty! It's barely the beggining of December and it's already snowing!"

He groans and lift himself up. He picks some shit outta his ear then says "Whoopty fucking doo. Go back to sleep. You have earth school to go to right? It's not even seven o' clock yet."

I jump up and down. I always got excited when it snowed, because here it only snowed every other year.

"I don't have to go to school! There's at least two inches of snow outside! I'm gonna go wake up the others so we can make snow-angels and stuff! Oh my god! THIS IS AWESOME!" I grab his hand and drag him across the room to tell everyone else.

IT'S MOTHERFUCKING SNOWING!

* * *

><p><strong>CINNAMIZZY'S VOCABULARY!<strong> (sᴛᴀʀ ᴛᴇʀᴍs)

Lɪᴘ-ᴠɪʀɢɪɴ: Nɪᴄᴋɴᴀᴍᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴀsɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴋɪss ʏᴇᴛ.

a/ɴ: Pʜᴇᴡ! ᴛʜᴀɴᴋs ғᴏʀ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪs ғᴀʀ!ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ғᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ʀ&ʀ! Tʜɪs ɪs ʙʏ ғᴀʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴇ-ʙʟᴏʙʙɪᴇsᴛ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴡʀɪᴛᴛᴇɴ (ᴏʜ ɢᴏᴅ ɪ sᴀɪᴅ ᴍᴏᴇ ._. Pʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴀsᴋ ᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴs ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏɴ;ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ. Jᴜsᴛ ɢᴏᴏɢʟᴇ ɪᴛ xD) Sᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ, ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ғʟᴜғғ ᴘᴀɪʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪ ᴅɪᴅ? Uɢʜ, ᴛʜɪs ᴛᴏᴏᴋ ᴍᴇ ғᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ "=_= ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇɴ I ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ. I'ᴍ sᴜᴘᴇʀ ᴘʀᴏᴜᴅ ᴏғ ɪᴛ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ xD

Lᴏᴠᴇ, Cɪɴɴᴀᴍɪᴢᴢʏ


	6. Jingle Bells

**DONT WORRY GUYS I'M NOT DEAD.**

_*Rides on a crappy pink tricycle and shouts*_

"_The Midterms are coming! The Midterms are coming! The Midterms are coming!"_

Yes, I HAZ THEM. I apologize if this is a little shorter than usual ^_^"

I FINALLY GAVE ARADIA A LINE. WHOOP. /Lol I forgot to include her OTL But I fixed it.

In inclusion with that, I took out the quirks from all of the chapters and will not use them in future ones. They're getting to rough to keep track of and people can't actually TaLk LiKe DiS. I will keep Sober!Gamzee and Eridan's though (Because Eridan has like a stutter or something LOL and well- I don't think I need to explain the soberness XD) Sorry about the sudden change. Don't mention it orz

OMG SOMEONE VOTED FOR SOLLUXxMAXINE IN THE POLLY-POLL

This has actually been in the back of my subconscious bu I ignored it since Love-Squares don't work out *COUGHbuttheyresexyCOUGH* ._. Ignore that.

I'll see what I can do later on in the chapters, little stranger who sails on that ship ^^"

Derp chapter is sort of Derpy .A.

OH AND DAVE'S BIRFDAY WAS ON THE 3RD OR SOMETHING WHOOP-WHOOP. *Blows kazoo* :D B)

I'm done talking now .n.

**Disclaimer:** I hope it is clear to you at this point that I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK

R&R :o)

** ciNnAmIzZy **

Soon enough, I woke up every troll and all of them had there faces to the windows, gawking at the fluffy white snow outside.

I open the screen door.

"Maxine what the hell are you going outside with only a shirt, shorts and stupid socks?" Karkat shouts. Pfft, it's funny the way he worries about me.

"The socks are _fuzzy_! They kept me warm last night!"

He blushes. "That's not the only thing that kept you warm! Now shut the up and go put on a jacket or something!"

Yes, I was going to go outside in my Pjayjays. I've lived in Oregon TOO long not to get used to the cold-weather.

"Put. On. A. Jacket. Right. FUCKING. Now!"

"I'd like to see you try." I run out the door and jump into the snow. YEAH BEOTCH. I JUST WENT INTO THE SNOW WITHOUT A COAT ON- WHAT CHU GONNA DO NOW?

I look around and everyone was basically doing there own thing with the snow. Once I explained to Terezi you can eat it or lick it, She was having a BLAST.

"Terezi I triple-dog dare you to lick that pole over there." Sollux shouts.

"You're on."

Oh no. This is not good. If Terezi can lick it, SHE WILL LICK IT. Even if she can't lick it she WILL stick her tongue on it!

"Terezi I don't think that's a good-" I wasn't even half way through my senetence and she already has her tongue on it.

"Hehehe, hey Sollux I sound just like you don't I?"

"Shut up!"

From the sounds of it, Terezi tries to move her mouth away from the pole but- like I had just predicted she was stuck.

"Eh? I can't get it out."

"Haha! I WON!"

I snicker and look once again in their direction, taking my eyes off Aradia and I's craptastic snow-fort.

"Hey A, can you go get the hair-dryer from my bathroom cabinet and try to get Terezi's tongue off that pole? I really don't feel like calling the Fire-department for something as stupid as licking a frozen pole." "Sure!" She scampers off into the house.

We're going to be out here for awhile...

* * *

><p>"Ah-Ah-Chu!" I sneeze. I was currently wrapped up in a purple Snuggie drinking coffee. (Yes, I collect Snuggies. Don't judge me) "I told you to put a jacket on dumbass." Karkat says while setting himself next to me in the Loveseat. "I'm cold too. Share." He yanks one side of the Snuggie of my shoulder and puts it on himself.<p>

I sniffle. "Yeah Yeah I get it. I'll wear a jacket next time. Jeez." I sneeze again and wipe my nose with a tissue. "Karkitty?" I ask nasally.

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you go get me some Pringles please? I'm hungry."

"No. Go get them yourself. Plus that isn't a good breakfast."

"What are you my mom? Please Karkaaaat~"

"NO."

"Well FINE, be that way. I will go get them myself. AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO SHARE THE DELICIOUSNESS WITH YOU." I stick my tongue out at him and walk to the kitchen. Lazyass Doesn't wanna get a poor little sick girl her motherfuckin' pringles.

I walk myself to the kitchen and then it occurs to me when I try to get the pribgkes on the top shelf in the pantry. I'm _SHORT_. You see my little mofos, Karkat is one of the tiniest out of all the trolls, and I was about an inch or two smaller than him.

"Nyeh! Nyeeeeh~! I GOT THIS!" I get on my tiptoes and try to reach for the retarded Pringles. My fingers couldn't even touch the can- so I was hoping since I got bitten by a spider a week ago, my spidey-senses would finally kick in.

"Need help little sis?"

I look behind me. "Oh hey Gamzee!" I wave "No I think I got this, but thanks." Toopid troll. I SAID I MOTHERFUCKIN GOT THIS. I am _DETERMINED _to get those Pringles! WAIT...Hey I'm not little! I'm FUN-SIZE. I'm like one of those little _Puppy In My Pockets_ except, I'm a person. So it's _PERSON IN YOUR POCKET_.

I once again try and reach for the pringles, but epically fail. Note, I SAID EPICALLY.

"Okay, maybe I _do _need a little help." I sigh "But I still wanna get it myself. So I could do _that_, but still have you help me?"

"I've got an idea."

"What?"

He grabs me by the hips and puts me on his shoulders. "E-Eh?" I shout.

"Now you can grab them."

I facepalm my blushing face and grab the stupid chips. "K-Kay you can put me down now."

He sets me down in front of him. He smiles and ruffles my hair then skips away honking- doing whatever Gamzees do.

"At least at got my pringles." I mumble and take a bite out of my chips. AH~ I love the pizza flavored ones

_"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it- Show it- Show it...__I'm sexy and I know it"_

"YOUR PHONE!" I hear Karkat scream from the otherside of the room.

"I KNOW. I'M COMING!" I walk over back to the living room and get my phone from Karkat.

"Heeeeey~" We both say at the same time.

Of course, It was Kelsie.

"Who are you talking too?" Karkat whisper shouts. I cover the phone with my hand and go "It's Kelsie. NOW SHHH." He pouts.

"_Did you see the snow?"_

"Totally! So, what's up my Asian friend?"

"_Well, Me- Anissa and Minnie wanted to throw a Christmas Party slash Celebratory End-of-Exams Party next week."_

"Really! Sweet, where's it going to be at?"

"_Well~"_

Uh oh. Is this conversation going where I think it's going?

"_We were hoping since your place is oober huge and your parents are never home..."_

"You wanted to have it at my place."

"_Yep! Pretty much! So how's about it Max? You in or out?"_

I sigh. If they are going to have it HERE, that means either I hide the trolls or I spill the truth. They pretty much already blew my cover at school the other day so I guess having a party won't be THAT bad.

"How many people are coming?"

"_Just about the whole Ninth grade and Saige."_

"You sure? Nobody else will be coming?"

"_Positive! We've got it ALL under control."_

"Okay then I GUESS having a party won't hurt...I'm in!"

She squeals. _"YES! This party is going to be awesome! Thank you Thank you Thank you!"_

"No problem Kelsie."

_"I'm going to call the girls so we can make invitations. Mind if we come make them at your place?"_

"Yeah sure. Come over whenever."

_"Thanks! See ya."_

"See ya." I hang up the phone.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	7. It's a Homestuck XMas! PART 1

**HI GUYS *coughackcough***

I am ~SICK~ Q/u/Q So I didn't go to school today and I'm probably no going to go the rest of the week. So I decided to update since not dying anymore ; w ;

ACK MORE FLUFF! X_x I'm sorry OTL

I promise the "Christmas Special" Chapter will come soon, where the kids will FINALLY be appearing. Preview at the end! :o) /HoNkCOUGHsneezeHACK

I'm done talking now.

**Disclaimer: **It's sort of obvious THAT HOMOSUCK IS OWNED BY THE HUSSIE OF LIPS.

**✖CINNAMIZZY✖**

"THOSE GUYS ARE WHAT?"

Thats basically how everyone's reaction was after my confession. Of course Anissa thought I was shitting with her so she got really touchy feely and started asking everyone questions that only REAL he and or she would know. Minnie was pretty much so freaked out she fainted, so Rori had to fan her. Kelsie got stars in her eyes and had a fangasm, and Saige was giving Eridan advice about the ladies.

Overall a nice way to start off my Tuesday. (I hope you caught the sarcasm there.)

Anywho, This shin-dig toke about three hours.

THREE WHOLE HOURS.

Now finally after all the madness- we were finally down too business.

"So, Sollux is making the e-vites right?" Anissa ask holding up her little red notepad.

"Yep. He's in his room right now." I say.

"Okay, got that down. What about food?" She says practically scribbling down every word I said.

"CRACK-BROWNIES!" Oh Kelsie...

"Kelsie for the hundreth time, our plan is to have a party- not get arrested," Anissa adds chuckling.

"So is that a no?"

"YES THAT'S A NO!"

"I sorta like that idea. I mean, come on- SPIKED brownies? The cops won't suspect a thing." She starts laughing. There is a reason why it's both a disaster and a miracle when all of get together.

"Maxine, what the fuck?"

"What? They sound DELICIOUS!"

"I agree!" "Me too!" Mika and Saige put in.

"WE CAN'T HAVE METH BROWNIES GOD DAMMIT!"

We all burst out laughing again.

"Fine then, no brownies." Kelsie says slumping down in her chair "How about chips, dip and whatever the hell we can find and or make." "Sounds like a plan." I start. "But there is one essential every high-school party needs to have."

Everyone's head turns.

"Party games."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Minnie ask.

"Our kind of games, like Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, or Seven minutes in Heaven."

"Psh! How could I forget that!" She once again writes everything down.

"Wait, I'm not done!" I start "We could always kick spin the bottle out and do Seven Minutes in HELL- my personal favorite." I smirk (WARNING: Mind you all, this is probably a bad sign from me)

"I'm afraid to ask what that is..."

"Well I'll tell you Mika-Mika! This game is a mixture of Truth or Dare, and Seven Minutes in Heaven. The object of the game is to answer the truth or do the dare, so you don't end up in the closet. That is, if you don't want to go in the closet."

The whole room goes quiet for a moment.

"I think this our type of game. Everyone agree."

Everyone nods their heads except Minnie. Who was sitting on the couch fiddling with her skirt. "W-Why dont we play Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey instead?" I get up and pat Minnie's head. She's too CUTE!

"You don't have to play if you don't want to, but if you dooooo~ I'll make sure you end up with Tavros. Rigged or not." Her face turns a dark shade of red. Those two are PERFECT for each other, their both shy and adorable.

"B-B-But Maxine! That's cheating!"

"So? Come on Minnie, it'll be Fuuuun~" I rub my cheek angest her face. "For meeee~ Pleeeaaase!"

"Okay I'll do it."

"Yay! I rub you Minnie! Now that we got THAT under control, We need decorations and entertainment. I've got Band-Hero up in my room and an Xbox-LIVE too. Saige you mind moving all that junk down here to the living room and helping Sol set it up down here?"

"No problem!"

"And what's the number one rule with electronics?"

"Keep Karkitty at least three feet away from them unless he has adult supervision!"

"Exactly!"

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!"_

"NOTHING! I THINK YOU'RE HEARING THE VOICE AGAIN! GET A THERAPIST!" I scream. "Anyway, What about the music?"

"Didn't your dad use to be a DJ, Mika?" Kylie says turning over to Mika

"Yeah why?"

"Is there any way we could use some of his equipment for the party?" I ask him.

"Yeah he won't mind."

"YAAAAY!" I shout throwing my arms up in the air.

"So we've got Music, Food, Games, Entertainment...anything else we're missing?" Anissa says tapping her pencil on the table.

"I'm pretty sure that's it. If I think of something, I'll call." I tell her.

"'KayKay, I think we'll head off then...OH WAIT! Before I forget-"

She then punches my arm as hard as she could. "Ow! What the hell Niss?"

"That's for keeping secrets. Oh, and did you hear? The middle school across the street got some new Seventh graders named John, Rose, Jade, and Dave. Coincidence? I think it's safe to say it's more than that."

"Holy shit dude. Well are you inviting them to the party or just having Kelsie creep them out?" I scratch the back of my head nervously. They poofed up here to?

"A little bit of both." She laughs. "I'd invite them to the party but do you think they handle-"

"Our awesomeness?" Mika interrupts.

"That and the fact this is a highschool party. Plus the trolls will be here, is it safe to say to leave them out?"

"I'll...check them out when we get back to school. I'll see what we can do."

"Alright then! Well I'll ya later toots. Tell everyone we said bye!"

With that, we all gave eachother goodbye hugs and they all left.

I run upstairs, "Hey Sol, you done with those invites?" I ask peeping my head into his room.

"Yeah I just finished them."

"Thanks! do you mind doing me another favor?" I ask him

"What?"

"Setting up the X-box downstairs."

"You mean that earth thing that is as addictive as crack?"

"Yeah that."

"Alright, fine. What were you guys doing downstairs anyway?" He says still glued to the computer

"You know, planning the party and stuff. Figured out the kids are here..."

"Oh greeeeaaat. I'm interesteed in this because...?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, thanks for helping out. I'm gonna go relax downstairs some more." I ruffle his hair and skip downstairs. (Hey that rhymes!)

Plopping myself on the couch I wrap myself in my Snuggie. "Ah~ What could get any better than this?" Just then something pumps me on the top of my head. "Ow!" I look up. "~Karkaaat."

"Yeah Yeah I'm here. Shut the fuck up and scoot your fatass over." He comes up from behind the couch and pushes me to the other side

I gasp dramatically. "You think I'm fat?"

"No. God, why do you human girls have to be so SENSITIVE?" He growls and wraps his arm around.

"I was kidding." I poke his cheek "Hey karkat?"

"What?"

I snicker. "Nooootttthhhhiiiing~" I was actually going to sneak-attack touch his horns, just to see what that actually does. (Hey, I'm one of those "Gotta see it to believe it" type of people when it comes to some stuff)

"You're weird."

"When did you first figure that out?"

"When I heard you singing in the shower."

"You HEARD me?" I blush.

"You don't exactly whisper..."

"Okay anyway, can we just watch TV now?" I ask.

"Okay whatever..."

I rest my head over on his shoulder. "W-what the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to take a nap. Now shooosh~ and watch the South Park."

"_TACO TACO~ TACO FLAVORED KISSES"_

I laugh. "Oh Jay-lo." I look over at Karkat who I think was smiling. Or smirking. Either way, he was showing some emotion besides anger or despair, or both.

Life is good.

"OKAY WHICH OF YOU ASSHOLES LOGGED ME OFF THE COMPUTER?"

Somewhat.

* * *

><p><strong>ChristmasStuck, a X-Mas Special by: Cinnamizzy (Preview...)<strong>

_Overall the party was going nicely. Everyone was dancing and having a good-time- only problem is. HOW THE HELL DID 200 PEOPLE END UP AT MY HOUSE? I figured I'd discover it tomorrow. Pfft, the more the merrier right? _

_I sit down on the couch and take off my shoes. Fuck those things, dancing with shoes is overrated!_

"_Whoah are you the girl that's hosting this party?"_

_I turn around and see John. "Oh hey there. Yeah I'm one of them, I planned it out with my friends. This is my house though._

"_Really? You must be popular!"_

_I giggle. He's such a nice kid. "Thanks. But I'm not. Just your average girl living in Oregon. Anywy are having fun?"_

"_Yeah I lost my friend Dave though. He was here a minute ago..."_

_Suddenly my phone vibrates. _

_Almost 9:00. Tell everyone it's time._

"_Gimme one second."_

_I get up from my seat still currently bare-foot and jump onto the table. Saige hands me my mega-phone and I grab my bull-horn. With that, I grab y head-phones from around my neck and squeeze the bull-horn._

"_AHHH!"_

_The room quiets down. "Thank you, now everyone is going to be playing Seven Minutes in Hell upstairs in the Master bed-room, otherwise known as my room." I say into the mega-phone "You can still party down here but almost everyone is going to be upstairs. Thank you!" _

_Just then a sea of screaming teenagers run upstairs. Next time, we're just playing pin the tail on the donkey._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-DA**! There's your preview. A new OC is going to be introduced as well and the kids finally make their way into the story. It's better than it sounds ._. Preview is a little derpy.

Thanks for reading. R&R if you want to see something specific happen in the next chapter "ChristmasStuck" :D


	8. It's a Homestuck Xmas! Part 2

Sorry for the wait ._.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS **(Even though it's two days later. OTL)

And, OOC-ness is a bitch

Anyway, I actually made this an important plot point instead of a filler *LE GASP* So, there's gonna be A WHOLE LOTTA CHANGES in the later chapters.

Nothing major, but I wanna make my OC less of Mary-Sue, She seems kinda derpy right now- So I wanna make her more of a badass. BUT, there has to be something to trigger that inner...whatever the hell that is. I'm sorry if it seems really OOC and sudden, but I figured this would be better than what I started her off as. Hope you understand.

**Thanks for all the support for the story**, and I hope now that it's a new year- I can keep making it better and more interesting for you guys :) **THANKS A BUNCH! **

**NOTE**: What would you say about a TITLE CHANGE guys? The title I have is like...the title of twenty billion other stories of different fandoms. Any suggestions? I'm sorta getting bored with the title too /is bipolar when it comes to Titles OTZ

Now that I'm done talking- LET US CONTINUE WITH THE DISCLAIMER

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

Enjoy! R&R

**~~CINNAMIZZY~~**

"I told you to get outta my face." I say as I slam the locker in front of me.

I swore if I heard another word come out of her mouth, I would punch her face in. Rage had built up ever since Christina started taunting me about Saige. I'm not going to lie, I've liked Saige for a LONG time, and I DO MEAN a long time. Since like, the third grade? There was just something about him I liked. I'm not even sure what myself. I know what you're thinking _"What a dumb Mary-sue. Saige AND Karkat? Someone needs to find a new corner to work on."_ I hate to break you're hopes and whatever, but me and him aren't like that- and by _him_ I mean _Karkat_. Probably not what you were expecting since we've been acting _"buddy-buddy"_ for the past few days, Am I right? I see him as as someone too look out for me, not a boyfriend. You've probably also noticed my attitude has really changed from when we last have spoken correct? Let's just say I get pretty ticked when I get constant shit from somebody, since this isn't the very FIRST time.

Anyway, I've said too much...

...

As you can see, I have a BIGGER ISSUE to deal with.

"All I was saying is that Saige is mine. Mine only. Problem? It's not like you LIKE him do you."

I balled my fist so hard that I felt my nails digging into the flesh of my palm. Do I REALLY need this shit during the Holiday season? "That's none of your concern." I say looking down at the floor.

"Aw...Something wrong? I didn't hurt your FEELINGS did I?"

I have never had such a burning desire for someone to hit there face on the nearest side-walk until now. This has been going on for a couple days now, and I was ready to grind her face to the ground, but the last thing I need is to get expelled out of school for "Disorderly Conduct and/or Behavior."

"Don't you have something better do than reanact the movie _"Mean Girls" _to me? Go find an audiance who gives a shit." I said, actually looking into her eyes right now.

"_TWAT_? I _CUNT_ hear you...Speak a little louder honey." She says while coming closer to me as if she didn't catch a word of what I said.

I glance up at the clock. All I wanted to do was go home...

_*RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_

"OH! That's my bell. Catch you later dork."

Bah-humbug. As soon as I see her out of sight I bang my head onto the locker at least three times chanting "Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me."

_Don't worry Maxine. You're party is tonight, you're friends are gona be there back from their stupid vacation and everything will be okay._

_"Um...excuse me. Are you okay?"_

I turn around and see guy with large black galsses- You know, like the 3D glasses they use at the movies? They pretty much look like those except punch out the lenses. and blue sweater holding his books and looking as if he just saw a ghost. Probably scared the kid half to death with my emo-panic-attack thing.

"Yeah, just a little stressed out. Who are you?" I say putting my hand on my forehead. Ow...that wasn't a smart move.

"O-Oh! Eh-heh, I'm John Egbert. Nice to meet ya~" He holds out his hand akwardly to shake.

"Oh. You're one of the new middle-schoolers. Forgot you guys had some classes in this part of the building. Yo." I shake his hand.

"I hope I don't sound rude, but why are you all alone?"

"All my friends are outta town and the the only one that IS here is in another grade, and went on without me. Their coming to my house tonight anyway so I don't really care. I could ask the same about you too kid."

"I lost them in the hallway." He says laughing to himself.

"Well...it's elective. What do you take, I can probably walk you over there if we take the same one or your's is close enough..."

"Really? Wow, thanks! I'm in Art."

"Me too. I Didn't know you liked to draw..."

"Yeah, I'm not a Michaelangelo but I do try my best."

For the first time in last couple of days, I smile my usual dorky _brace-face_ smile. I didn't say anything, but turned around started walking.

"Hey wait! Hold up!"

* * *

><p>"Woah! You draw really well!" I turn around and see Egbert over my shoulder, looking fascinated. "How did you lean to draw like that? It's so...COOL!"<p>

I chuckle. "Thanks. I just practiced a lot."

"I hope I learn to draw as good as you!"

Never have someone said that to me. It made me feel...kinda badass. "Wow, thanks..No one's ever told that to me before. Thanks you." I awkwardly scratch the back of my head. _I'm really not used to being complimented_

"Well they should! Wow! Look Dave, look how good she draws!"

The blond looks over my shoulder as well. "...Hm. Pretty ironic I guess."

_"How can even see through those damn shades anyway?" _ But I only said that in my head, so he didn't hear it. He grunts and leaves. "Don't mind him, he's always like that." John chuckles awkwardly.

"Eh. I don't mind. Everyone's a critque." Shrugging off, I turn in my paper and grab another one and continue. But, that John kid kept looking over my shoulder. He's a good kid, I can tell he's the odd one out but tries to get along with everyone no matter what. I'll admit I wish I were a little like that...

meh. I'm not going to bore you with this mushy heartfelt shit, so let's move on shall we?

The bell rings and I go back to my classroom, and pack my crap before a CERTAIN Queen Bitch gets in my way.

I couldn't wait to leave. I couldn't wait to go home, lie on the bed and chill out at home while waiting for my friends. For the first time, I actually wanted to go home to the chaos that awaited me...

Plus, I got _Guitar Hero 3,_ _Band Hero, _and _"Whatever-The-Hell-The-Name-Is-Of-That-Dancing-Game-Is"_ 3.

* * *

><p>I laid back on the locker and waited for Saige. In my mind, I had hope that he actually wanted to come walk home with me and stuff since the rest of our group was out and about. I had hope. It was 5050 chance though. He ditched us for his Girlfriend more than once.

_Does he really like her that much?_

Shaking those thoughts away, I waited for Saige in our usual spot. Afer five minutes, I got a little impatiant and looked over the crowd.

He was smile was a lot different when I saw him with her. She was giggling and probably trying to be as cute as possible, and it looked like she was doing a pretty damn good job. He looked like he was more than a lot of fun though...like...he didn't want to be anywhere else but there...with HER.

I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of them so happy. It looked so much like a scene in movie. They looked...

_PERFECT._

So, with the little respect I still had of myself- I decided to just leave them alone and walk home indivusually.

It doesn't matter if she hates me, or gives me hell everyday. He's happy. If that's the sacrfice I have to make then so be it.

_Everything happens for a reason._

"Hey! Wait up! Maxine is that you?"

I turn around and see little Egderp and three friends with him.

"Oh hey Egbert. What's up, you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us! You seem a little down, and I saw your friend with someone else."

I cringe again. He doesn't know, but that doesn't make it hurt anyless.

"Oh..yeah. He can't make it. That okay! You don't worry about me." I fake smile "You don;t want an old hag like me ruining your style." I chuckle.

"Hey you're ony 15! We aren't much younger than you. We really don't mind, We all live in the same neighborhood so no biggie."

Rose smirks and Jade gives me her usual goofy smile.

Dave as usual, is expressionless.

I shrug. The other will probably think it's weird that I'm walking home with these dweebs but you know what?

_... Who gives a fuck anymore?_

"I guess I can join ya'll." I smirk and stick my hands in my hoodie-pockets.

_Thanks God...Glad you heard me._

* * *

><p>"I don't even know why I bother." I sigh as I kicked pebbles from off the sidewalk. The kids and I departed ways after we hit John's house which was a block away.<p>

I was finally able to calm myself in private. "This SUCKS!" I scream kicking another pebble into the street.

"HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! What's with pebble kicking!"

I turn around and see a girl, more or less my age- hanging out in the tall Oak tree that I assumed that was in her yard. She had icey blue eyes that looked unreal and short and spiky raven colored hair that was barely passed her ears. She was wearing black blue-jean shorts. a hoodie, and a gray beanie.

"Nothing."

"Now we BOTH know better that when someone says nothing is wrong- SOMETHING is up. "

"If you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?"

She snickers and swings of the tree.

"I'm Erin! You're new neighbor!"

"Okay cool, we I've gotta go. See ya." I wave off and turn around walking the other direction.

"HEY! Wait! I've gotta ask you something!" Erin says

I turn back. "Yeah?"

"You like Homestuck."

"That's not a question." I respond.

"Then lets make it one! DO you like Homestuck?" Erin asks almost pursausivly. "Yeah so." I stick my hands in my pockets. Sorry, but I REALLY just want to go home.

"You have trolls at your house, and I as a Gemini, want to see my patron. SO how about it?" She smirks like the Chesire cat.

"You...want to what?".

"Don't play dumb~ You don't have to lie. We know, because we saw. Unless, me and my sister are going crazy." She says smiling once again.

How the FUCK did they figure this out? "You're nuts. I'm outta here." With all my confidence I turned around again and walked home.

"If I'm nuts, you're MENTAL!" She screams happily from the distance.

Glad I'm not the only weirdo around these parts...

* * *

><p>"I'm home." I say bluntly as I throw my backpack thoughtlessly on the couch. Hm...it was kinda quiet. Seems like everyine must be doing their own thing. Huh. Guess I should be grateful.<p>

I lock the door behind me and find a familar blond boy chilling on my couch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE STRIDER? HOW DID YOU-"

_So much for chillaxing at home. _

"Calm your tits, Your friend sent me here. Believe me, you think I want to hang out at dump like this?"

"Watch your mouth Strider." I say glaring at him. "Which friend?"

"The blond one."

I sigh. _Of course._ "Well could you at least tell me why she said you needed to be here."

"You need dancing skills."

"Excuse me?"

"Lets face it, you can't dance worth a shit. You're party is TONIGHT and if highschoolers have taught me anything- it's that they're not afraid to party and dance like there's no tomorrow."

"We're not in _STEP IT UP _Strider, cut the crap." I won't say it isn't true though. I knew a few dance moves here and there but I honestly wouldn't know what to do unless I watched everyone else and imitated it.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to teach you though."

I suddenly burst out laughing. It went to the point I thought I would bust a gut and die on the floor. "YOU! A tiny-tot 13 year old is going to teach ME to dance." I kept on laughing.

"What, you don't think I've got moves?"

I finally start to calm myself and say "No not really."

He scoffs and switches on the radio. The song MOVES IKE JAGGER comes on as if it was supposed to be on que.

"Come here."

"HELL no! I know better than to do that!"

"Fine then. Just watch and observe."

RIght in front of me, he did the exact moves perfectly from the music video (or at least as perfect as it gets)

"Holy...Shit."

He shuts off the radio. "Beleive me now?"

I nod "Ah-huh. But how are you supposed to teach me all that, in the matter off...three hours?"

"I'm not. You're going to teach yourself, but I'll give you a piece if advice."

"What?"

"You have a pair of legs and arms that a perfectly fucking capable moving. Use them."

With that, Strider turns his back and waves. Leaving me in the middle of the room wondering how the hell I'm supposed to work this out.

I hate that kid...

* * *

><p>The music was pumping loud and clear and evryone was dancing. Yes, including me. How I did it? Let's just say, Dancing video games make a HUGE difference.<p>

Okay I practiced too and had Dave teach me some moves, Shut the fuck up.

Overall the party was going nicely. Everyone was dancing and having a good-time. Only problem is. I was surprised that the football team, Some 10th graders, McKenzie AND Riley all showed up. Overall, it was a better turn out than I expected, even WITH the trolls here. Beats me how they explained their obviously unusual appearance.

Only one question remains...

_**HOW THE HELL DID 200 PLUS PEOPLE END UP AT MY HOUSE?**_

The fact that I thought Anissa and Kylie actually had this under control blows my mind.I sit down on the couch and take off my shoes. Fuck those things, my feet are throbbing!

"Whoah is that you Maxine? You actually planned this party?"

I turn around and see John. "Oh hey there John. Yep I planned it out with my friends. This is my house though."

"Really? You must be popular!"

He's such a nice kid. "Thanks. But you saw me today right? Haha, dar from it dude. Anyway, you having fun. We're the rest of your crew?"

"Yeah I lost Dave...He was here a minute ago..."

Suddenly my phone vibrates.

_"Almost 9:00. Tell everyone it's time." _The text read.

"Aw hell." I sigh.

I get up from my seat still currently bare-foot and jump onto the table. Saige hands me my mega-phone and I grab my bull-horn. With that, I grab my head-phones from around my neck and squeeze the bull-horn.

"AHHH!"

The room quiets down. "Thank you, Hello gutter-sluts and bubble-butts! As you guys know (or should know) I'm Maxine. Just a little insider, Everyone is going to be playing Seven Minutes in Hell upstairs in the Master bed-room, otherwise known as my room." I say into the mega-phone "You can still party down here but almost everyone is going to be upstairs. Thank you!"

Just then a sea of screaming teenagers run upstairs.

"BALLS!... Dammit!" I jump off the table and try to find all my friends. _Shit, they must have gotten up there as soon as they heard the word._ I find John flustered on the couch

"You comin'?"

"A-Ah? Are you sure I can go up there? I don't wanna leave Rose sitting here reading all by herself."

"Alright, suit yourself. You can come whenever you're ready."

With that, I run upstairs into my bedroom. I was surprised all these teens could fit in here.

"Hey looks who's here!" My group of friends shouts

"Yo! Guess this means it's time to get this party started. Kylie, would like to explain the rules of this game?"

"Gladly."

We both stand in front of the closet. "Okay, This is an original game that is Truth or Dare mixed with Seven minutes in heavan." Kylie starts.

"The object of the game is to answer the truth or do the dare if you don't want to end up in the closet." I say, motioning to the closet behind us.

"Our friend Mika decides who you go into the closet with. Mind you, he chooses at random. So don't complain or whatever if you don't get who you want." Kylie says pointing over to Mika.

"Our reinforcement is our other friend Equis. This guy is about as strong as Gorilla, so there's no escaping. So if you have second thoughts about the game, please leave now."

The room stands still.

"Alright! Everyone into the circle!" We say at the same time.

everyone forms into a circle and suddenly, I could feel the intesnity.

I really can't tell wether that's a good or bad sign, But...I think I like it?

* * *

><p>"I dare...you to Kiss Strider!"<p>

"Oh HELL...WHY?" I groan.

"Because, I wanna see if what Bro said is true." The football player says.

"And that is...?"

"You get a tingly feeling when you kiss a Strider. Like their swag has just taken over your whole body."

"Well if you wanna find out so bad why don't YOU kiss him you dildo." I say.

"Whoah dude! I'm not GAY!"

I sigh. "Fuck you Robert." Flipping him off I drag myself over to Strider. "Come here Strider, let's get this shit overwith.

I soon find myself in front of the infamous blond. "You know, it's POLITE to take off you sunglasses when you kiss somebody."

"Problem?"

"Fuck you." I give him a quick five second peck on the lips, then wipe my mouth and return to my spot in the circle.

"Did you feel anything?" He says excitedly

"I felt like I was kissing a girl. Any more questions Robert?"

The whole room snickers.

"Fuck you! I don't kiss like a girl!"

Ignoring his comment I pick the first person who ctaches my eye. "Sollux. Truth or dare?" Hehe, haven't seen the trolls much today. This should get interesting.

" DARE."

"I dare you to...run up and down the street."

"Well that's eathy."

"With only you're underwear on."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm as serious as a heart-attack. Unless, you want end up in the closet."

He shakes his head. "My body ith ready." He takes off his shorts, his pants and run downstairs to fufill his duty.

"...ten bucks says the cops will catch him."

Suddenly all of us gather at the windows. Watching, laughing or doing both. After being stopped by the po-po, Sollux comes back and put son his clothes.

"Fuck you guyths."

* * *

><p>So far after thirty minutes, everyone was determined to not get into the closet.<p>

"So Minnie, truth or dare?" Riley asks her. Honestly, I was surprised she was even talking to us.

"Truth."

"If you were to lose your virginity to anyone in this room, who would it be?"

Immediately she turned beet-red. That was the BULLSEYE! In all truthfulness, I wanted her to get in the closet. She still hasn't had her first kiss, and I wanted her to end up with that Special someone.

"W-W-W-wha? R-Riley? I-I-I don't know?"

"Well, I guess it's closet time then."

"I-I-I don't...! W-well I-I...Uh?"

Equis grabs her by the arms and pushes her into the closet.

"Well then, Tavros I guess you're the lucky guy! Get in there you pimp!" Rory, taking matters into his own hands- grabs Tavros' wheel-chair. "W-What? I uh, don't think this is a good idea guys! I-I don't even know how to play!"

Rory, not giving a rat's ass, just rolls him there. The room goes quiet, we were all in awe. Timid and petite Minnie might come out with messy hair and a mark on her neck, or she might come out harmless and we just threw them in there for nothing. It was silent... until I the alarm on my Iphone goes off.

Rory, opens the door and yells "TIMES UP!" Then, looks back at us with a "What the fuck?" face.

As expected, Minnie's hair looked a little different then usual and less neat. Not only that, but the cherry-red blush on her face gave it all away.

"Well...On with the game then!" Anissa says cheerfully

* * *

><p>After at least thirty people ended up getting the closet, and I had succesfully avoided every chance to get raped by a stranger in that horribly cramped place (ahem, Closet!) We decided to play the wii and just chill out.<p>

"I can totally beat you at Juth Dance!" Sollux says, all up in my face. "HA! Prove it!" I grab the Wii remote and start the game for two players.

We each give eachother a look of pure competition. "Pick the song." I say tauntingly

"Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3."

May I remind you this song involved a LOT of thrusting, but I wasn't about to lett my sexually awkward self get in the way. "You're on, asshole."

_Black dress, with the tights underneath. _

_I got the breathe of the last ciggerette on my teeth. _

_And she's an actress, _

_but she ain't got no need. _

_She's got money from her parents and a trust-fund back east._

"GO MAXINE GO!"

"KICK HER ASS SOLLUX!"

"Oh~ It's getting intense."

_T-T-Tongues. Always press to your cheek_

_While my tongue is in the inside of some other girl's teeth_

_You tell you're boyfriend_

_If he says he's got beef..._

_That's I'm a vegetarian_

_AND I AIN'T FUCKING SCARED OF HIM!_

I can say we probably looked like idiots with our wii-remotes in hand thrusting and doing crazy dance-moves and shit.

_She want's to love me~ Woah_

_She'll never leave me~ Woa, Woah, Oh Oh._

_DON'T TRUST A HOE!_

_NEVER TRUST A HOE!_

DON'T TRUST A HOE!

_Don't TRUST ME!_

After at least three minutes of this nonsense, it was a draw. Both of our scores were the same. "Shit. I CALL A REMATCH!" I through my arm in the air and suddenly, the wii-remote goes flying, and all you hear is-

"ACK! WWHAT WWAS THAT FOR?"

Wii-remote EPIC FAIL.

"Sorry Eridan, haha. I forgot to put on the safety strap! Hope I didn't blind you." I take the remote and put it safely on the table. With that, I relax on the couch.

"Seems like you're having a good time."

"Yeah I-" I look to the person next to me. Wait...What? "Erin? How did you-?"

"I snuck in of course. It's SOOO easy to crash a party like this. Brought my friends here too!" She says laughing and sipping her Fruit-Punch.

I sigh. "That explains why there are so many people. Guess you know what's up too."

"Of course I do! You're a horrible liar. I even gave them advice on how to not stand-out so much, and make an excuse if anybody asked questions."

Guess Erin is actually a blessing in disguise. Huh. "So...I guess this makes us friends." I mumble.

"Guess so! Also, I need to show you something- so you don't regret it later." She grabs my hand and takes me up the stairs. "Erin? What's going on?"

She takes me up to all the doors in the upper floor. All of them were locked and you clearly hear moaning. I wanted to gag inside my mouth. "See what I mean? People are sexing it up in your house. So, unless you want to clean up their mess I suggest you do something about it." She says. "Plus, when is this part supposed to end? It's great party, but you're house is going to get trashed unless you do something about it." She lectured.

"I know you're right, but the what the fuck am I supoosed to do? There are over 200 people in this place. You care to tell me how I get rid of all them before sun-rise?"

No answer.

"Exactly."

"Not yet, I've got an idea." she says.


	9. NOTICE! PLEASE READ

**Hey guys. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive. I'm just been really busy lately, and i haven't been able to keep up with this. I'm not abonding it or anything. BUTBUTBUT~ I will be redoing it now. The plot is REALLY hard to stay on track with and i think my OC has turned into a MarySue. Its been bugging me and I really need to fix it. I'm sorry for the inconveniance, but this story really needs to be re-done. I don't know when I'll re-do it but the plot IS CHANGING A LOT. **

**HERE ARE SOME NEW PLOTPOINTS IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED**

**❥ Humanstuck. This seems more interesting, instead of magical characters poofing out of fuck knows where.**

**❥ HighSchool-stuck? Depends. It'll be Schoolstuck related, or something else- but Humanstuck is a lot easier for to me write and needs a lot more love. **

**❥ TITLES. Dear God, TITLES. My weak-point. It'd be great if ya'll could help me think of a nice title OTL**

**❥ If you have any suggestions, please PM me or put your comment in the Review. I'd love to hear your suggestions**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THIS FAR! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.**

** Sorry for such a late notice- you know me OTZ. OH! New username. Used to be _Cinnamizzy_ if anyone's confused. Derp.**

**~AngstyTeenWaffle~**


	10. PLEASE READ: REDONE POSTED

**RE-DONE POSTED!**

**You may find it here**

**/s/7804498/1/Question_Everything_Or_die_trying**

Thank you for all the support on this! I would really appreciate you checking out the rewrite :)

THANKS!

~Angsty Teen Waffle~


End file.
